Mai and Trunk's first date
by elfofdeath
Summary: Summary: Their just so cute


Mai and Trunks first date:

Rating K+

Summary: Their just so cute

Trunks stood in his room looking through his clothes chucking them around.

"Mum where are my nice clothes" He yelled stressed

Bulma walked toward the clothes seeing her son stressed out about his first date with his little girlfriend called Mai. She simply picked out a pair a smart pants and a t-shirt with a demon's head on.

"Nervous about your date Trunks hmm?" Bulma asked amused

Trunks grabbed the clothes happily and got changed into his nice clothes, Trunks liked to look cool he didn't like to wear suits like Goten as he looked a little geeky.

"I'm not nervous at all mum." He replied quickly blushing

He crossed his arms now and walked to the door with Bulma following amused at his son's actions, she knew him well and knew he was nervous about seeing that little girl on their first official date. Trunks strolled through Capsule Corp to the kitchen seeing his father eating their and he looked back at his mother.

"Mom come on you promised to drop me off."

Bulma caught up to him laughing lightly, she looked to Vegeta with a bright smile.

"I am defiantly going to hold Mai's hand today." Trunks said with confidence

Bulma chuckled at her son now while Vegeta raised an worried eyebrow for a moment.

"Oh Trunks don't rush things to quick, Mai might not want to hold your hand." Bulma warned

Trunks frowned now and rushed off out the room mumbling under his breath.

"Isn't he a little young to go out on dates?" Vegeta asked stiffly

"Oh Vegeta its just a small date." She said cheerfully

She rushed off now caughing up on her son and they left for Trunk's date.

…

Mai stood now in the streets outside of the movies wearing a childlike red dress, she felt uneasy in her dress as she liked to look more like a Tom Boy. When Trunks had contacted her (cause she give Trunks her number) for a date she had been surprised yet pleased at the same time, she like Trunks a lot and had fun spending time with him at the party. Still it felt strange to go on a date with him as she had been de-aged by the dragon and she was the same age as Trunks in theory now. It was awkward and complicated, but if she hadn't of been de-aged then she would never had met her boyfriend. She noticed a expensive looking Capsule car stopped in front of her, she gulped as the door opened and Trunks jumped out.

"Now remember Trunks I'll be around and were meeting at the arcade at 5 pm." Bulma said

"Yeah, yeah mum, I'll see you then." He said, as he closed the door

The car took off down the street and Mai blushed as Trunks moved toward her.

"Hi Trunks." Mai said shyly

"Hi Mai, are you looking forward to the movie and the arcade?" Trunks asked proudly

"I am."

Trunks smiled and walked besides her to the movie posters , he looked to Mai and saw how she hung her shoulders and her head, she looked so cute when she was all shy like that.

" Hey so I want to see this movie, its an action movie but its got some romantic scenes in, so I thought we would enjoy both of those genres." Trunks pointed out happily

"That sounds good, can we get popcorn and a drink?" Mai asked through her shy voice

"Off course, mum give me money for that and the arcade."

"Then let's do that."

Trunks smiled and they headed into the movies now and Trunks floated up to the cashier.

"Two children tickets for Reverence of Gangaang#." Trunks demanded

"Sure kid." The vendor said uninterested

He give Trunks the tickets and Trunks held them up to Mai pleased.

"Let's go get our stuff and head in."

"Sure Trunks."

Mai admired his confidence to speak to people without much of a care in the world, Mai was used to speaking to Pilaf and Shu and not many other people outside of that. She had confidence when committing crime but this wasn't crime this was romance something she struggled with. Mai looked to Trunks she felt her face was flush, they head to their seats. Mai put her snacks down and the popcorn was in-between her and Trunks.

'Oh my, what if I brush his hand with mine, how rebellious.' She thought

Trunks had the popcorn in-between them on-purpose, he wanted to brush her hand, hold her hand. The movie started it was a typical action movie although some of the scene Mai found scary and she held Trunk's arm. Trunks smiled blushing himself seeing that scared look on her face, he bushed his nose with a sly smile.

When the romantic scene happened Mai blushed seeing the characters kiss before the main hero went off to fight. Mai went to pick up some popcorn and felt Trunks hand and she blushed and put her hand up away from him and looked away holding her hand to her chest. Trunks looked shocked but he had brushed had had at least, she seemed so shy about his touch. She wasn't sure what to do, she hoped Trunks was offended by her actions. The movie finished and the lights came up and Trunks felt free to talk, he noticed how uneasy Mai look an he give a concerned look on his face.

"You OK Mai? It was an accident when I bushed your hand." He admitted quickly

"Erm I just don't know how to handle things like that..." She said lowly

Mai got up now and rushed passed Trunks now and he looked opened mouth and chased after her now.

"Wait Mai." He called out

Mai paused and turned looking upset an Trunks grabbed her arm.

"I understand you can hold my hand when your ready OK , now lets go to the arcade, we can play shooters since you like guns."

Mai smiled now and said

"Sure Trunks."

They headed to the arcade together talking about things together, Mai calmed down a little, they went into the arcade now. Mai saw a new shooter game and ran to it.

"Hi let's place this." Mai said with excitement

She picked up the arcade gun as Trunks joined her and Mai showed of her marksmanship and Trunks laughed impressed.

"Wow your amazing." Trunks said in amazement

"I know right." Mai said with a rare confidence

Trunks showed of his skill but he missed some of the targets and Mai moved toward him and Trunks blushed.

"No you need to breath in before you aim let me show you."

She moved behind Trunks and put her hands in his and held the gun with him.

"Now take a deep breath." Mai said solfty

The game restarted

"Now fire Trunks." She said loudly

Trunks fired the game gun and hit every target as Mai directed his hands, she seemed have no issue holing his hands now, Trunks blushed as he wondered if this counted as holding hands or not. Mai looked pleased at the high score and let go of Trunks and clapped.

"We did it Trunks." Mai said proudly "We got the high score."

"We did !" He said excited

Mai blushed now she had felt his hands in hers and she realized what she had just done.

"Erm let's go play some more games." Mai said walking toward a crane machine now feeling her face burn in embarrassment.

'I touched his hands.. it wasn't bad but still how forward of me.'

Mai put some money she had on her to try win a prize on the crane machine, Trunks came up from behind smiling with his arms behind his back.

"You know my mum showed me the trick to winning these, you'd waste your money otherwise." Trunks explained softly

"Oh I see, so how do you win?"

Trunks grabbed her arm and pulled her away buy putting his hand on his lip, a smile appeared on his face and he hid in a corner an watched the machine.

"The machine is rig by the number of plays, once the machine hits that number the claw will pick up the prize. All we need to do is count the time until someone wins a prize then we wait again then we can win."

Mai was surprise by Trunks right now.

"Wow your kind of sneaky aren't you Trunks?" Mai said impressed

"At times, but I don't like machines that cheat,mother doesn't make machines like that."

Mai smiled and like that he could be a little sneaky but he was a good person who protected others and she had seen it, she and Trunks watched closely together, they counted out under their breaths, when someone won they had the number they needed. Then they counted again and went to the machine on the number they knew they could win on. Trunks put money in now and they played the claw game and Mai won a big bear and she held it close to he.

"Thank you Trunks." She said happily, holding the bear close to her

Trunks noticed how cute she was looking so happy and it was his turn to blush at her.

"Erm no problem."

Trunks looked at the time now on his watch and saw it was almost five, he frowned now as it was time to leave.

"Oh darn almost time to go home." Trunks said disappointed

Mai frowned and moved and kissed Trunk's cheek shyly

"Thank you for today, can we hang out again?" Mai asked nervously

"Sure we can." Trunks said enthusiastically

Trunks took her arm in his and escorted her outside and saw his mother waiting for them and he waved at her.

Mai waved at Trunks as he turned around and waved back as he got into the car.

Mai walked home now, she couldn't wait to see Trunks again, but for now she would return home to Pilaf and Shu to cook them dinner.

An: # Gangaang was something my father came up with when I asked for a silly movie name, also way be a chapter 2


End file.
